1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus, such as a video camera, that is equipped with an image taking device, such as a charge-coupled device (hereinafter referred to as "CCD").
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image taking apparatuses equipped with an image taking device, such as CCD, are used as a means for supplying information to a video monitor, a VTR (video tape recorder), etc. In such an image taking apparatus, a video signal (NTSC, PAL signal, etc.) is obtained by driving the image taking device in accordance with the frequency of the video signal. The number of pixels in one frame, that is, the number of effective pixels of the image taking device, is determined by the number of lines, frequency characteristics, etc. of the video signal. Thus, it is possible to check the taken image in real time by means of a video monitor or the like.
Recently, however, image taking devices which provide a still higher level of resolution than obtainable with video signals have been developed. In image taking apparatuses using such a high-resolution image taking device, it is possible to take images at high resolution due to the large number of pixels.
However, conventional image taking apparatuses using such a high-resolution image taking device, in which it is possible to take images at high resolution due to the large number of pixels, require, on the other hand, a monitor, printer, etc. adapted to high resolution. Thus, the taken image cannot be easily checked by a video monitor or the like as in the prior art.